Monk
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Monks are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features *May not wear any armor. *May only use weapons available to the Thief class (except two-handed). *May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class. *May only become Proficient (one slot) in Single-Weapon Style and may not put slots into any other style. *Moves 2 points faster than other characters. Movement rate further improves by 1 every 5 levels. *May make 1 unarmed attack per round. An additional 1/2 attack per round is gained every 3 levels. Damage dealt by unarmed attacks increases with level as follows: **Level 1-2: 1d6 **Level 3-5: 1d8 **Level 6-8: 1d10 **Level 9-14: 1d12 **Level 15+: 1d20 *At level 9, unarmed attacks are treated as a +1 magical weapon and gain a +1 bonus to hit and damage rolls. This enchantment improves to +2 at level 12, +3 at level 15, and +4 at level 25. *Receives a +2 bonus to Saving Throws vs. Spell. *'Deflect Missiles': +1 bonus to AC vs. missile attacks every 3 levels. *Starts with an Armor Class of 9 at 1st level and gains an additional +1 bonus every 2 levels. *May use the Stunning Blow ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'STUNNING BLOW': All successful attacks within the next round force the victim to save vs. Spell or be stunned. This special ability automatically modifies normal attacks; no targeting needs to be done. *'5th level': Becomes immune to all diseases and cannot be slowed or hasted. *'7th level': May use the Lay On Hands ability on self to heal 2 Hit Points per level. *'8th level': Gains a +1 bonus to Speed Factor. *'9th level': Gains a +1 bonus to all Saving Throws and becomes immune to charm. *'11th level': Becomes immune to poison. *'12th level': Gains another +1 bonus to Speed Factor. *'13th level': May use the Quivering Palm ability once per day. **'QUIVERING PALM': The next successful attack forces the opponent to save vs. Spell or die. This special ability automatically modifies normal attacks; no targeting is required. *'14th level': Gains 3% Magic Resistance per level (starting with 42% at 14th level). *'20th level': Becomes immune to non-magical weapons. *Alignment restricted to lawful. *Hit Die: d8 Class Kits Dark Moon Monk Advantages *+10% to Detect Illusion. *May invest points into the Detect Illusion skill. *May use the Frozen Fist ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'FROZEN FIST': When this ability is activated, the Dark Moon Monk’s fists are wreathed in a frosty shell. For 1 turn, the Dark Moon Monk’s unarmed attacks deal an additional 2 cold damage on each successful hit. *'1st level': May cast Blindness once per day. *'3rd level': May cast Blur once per day. *'7th level': May cast Vampiric Touch once per day. *'11th level': May cast Mirror Image once per day. Disadvantages *Alignment restricted to lawful evil. *May not use the Lay On Hands ability. *May not use the Stunning Blow ability. ---- Sun Soul Monk Advantages *'2nd level': May use Sun Soulray once per day. **'SUN SOULRAY': The Sun Soul Monk projects a blast of light from their open palm, dealing 1d8 fire damage every 2 levels to a maximum of 5d8. This ability does an additional 6 damage vs. undead. *'5th level': May use Flaming Fists once per day. **'FLAMING FISTS': The Sun Soul Monk channels their inner light, turning their fists into flaming weapons that deal an additional 2d6 fire damage per hit for the next round. The duration increases to 2 rounds at level 9, 3 rounds at level 12, 4 rounds at level 15, and 5 rounds at level 25. This special ability automatically modifies normal attacks; no weapon-switching needs to be done. *'6th level': Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray. *'8th level': May use Greater Sun once per day. **'GREATER SUN': The Sun Soul Monk is wreathed in flames that act as a Fireshield (Red), granting them 50% Fire Resistance and protecting them from attacks made within a 5-ft. radius. An opponent that hits the Monk with any weapons or spells within this radius suffers 1d8+2 points of fire damage. *'10th level': Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray. *'13th level': May use Soul Sunbeam once per day. **'SUN SOULBEAM': The Sun Soul Monk emits a dazzling burst of light that strikes all other creatures in a 30-ft. radius. The Sun Soulbeam does not automatically hit all targets, but makes a melee attack using the Monk’s current THAC0 (+3 to hit vs. undead). Struck creatures suffer 9d6 points of damage (9d6+3 if undead), unless they save vs. Spell for half. In addition, all creatures except the Monk must save vs. Spell or be blinded for 2 hours. *'15th level': Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray. Disadvantages *Alignment restricted to lawful good. *May not use Stunning Blow ability. *May not use Quivering Palm ability. ---- Source * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Priests